There Is
by CoyoteWolf
Summary: COMPLETE! My attempt at how each of the characters felt the night Lily and James died. (Song Fic)


There Is 

A/N: NO SLASH INTENDED!!! This is my attempt to understand how the Marauders felt that fateful night. So please be kind!!! And Review! 

******************************************************************

**This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13 - hour drive  
I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights**

Sirius Black stared at the ceiling, tired but unable to sleep. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and wasn't sure if he should trust it or not. As much as he wanted to ignore it he knew, in his heart, that his instincts were usually right. 

After sighing he got out of bed and (without changing) left his room. He locked the front door and walked down the path leading to the back. He hopped onto his motorcycle, started it up, and took off into the starry sky.

_Please prove me wrong Peter…Sirius pleaded his friend though he knew Wormtail couldn't hear him._

**********

**I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives when but so fast  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you but you sweared you loved me more**

James Potter smiled to himself as he watched his wife, Lily, sleeping on his lap. She had fallen asleep while he was reading the Daily Prophet. James breathed in deeply then he moved a single strand of Lily's red hair out of her face.

_If only we didn't have to live like this…_  

***********

**Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay  
That there someone out there who feels just like me  
There is**

"Well?" a man with red eyes hissed.

The servant, bowing before him, shook with fear and stuttered when he replied, "my lord, are you sure you want them dead? They are powerful wizards and I'm sure-" however the snake-like man cut him off.

"Save me you idiocy, Wormtail, and tell me what I need to know!" 

Wormtail jumped slightly and whimpered, "Godric's Hollow, my lord. They live in Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort smiled to himself and whispered, "there may be use for you after all, Wormtail." 

Wormtail smiled nervously but had to strain himself not to show his true feeling.

_What have I done? James, Lily…I'm so sorry…_

************

**Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter in every single word there  
Will be a hidden message about a boy that  
Loves a girl**

Remus Lupin jumped awake. He was covered in sweat and was shaken up badly. A stream of moonlight lit half of his face and he put his head back down. 

_James and Lily are fine, Remus! He scolded himself. Sirius would never betray them. _ 

************

**Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend its all okay that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
There is**

Sirius landed on Peter's front lawn and ran to the front door. He knocked on it and yelled, "Peter! Open up!" No answer. Sirius panicked and pounded on the door, though he knew no one was going to answer it. "PETER!" He whipped out his wand and blasted the door open. 

He ran into the house and looked around. "Peter?" he called. He walked into his friend's room and looked around. A piece of parchment that had handwriting he didn't recognize caught his attention. He picked it up and looked at the initials at the bottom. 

L.M. 

Sirius dropped the parchment in horror. 

_Lucius Malfoy! It couldn't be! _Sirius's eyes widened in horror as he realized it had to be. Sirius ran as fast as he could out of the house and in seconds he was on his motorcycle and on his way to Lily and James's. 

************

****

**Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will I shake this off  
Pretend its all okay that there's someone out there who feels just like me**

BOOM!

James jumped up and Lily was awakened by her husband's sudden movement. 

 "James? What is it?" Lily asked, yawning. 

BOOM! 

_Please don't let it be. It is. Wormtail what have you done?_

************

**Do you care if i don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
Will i shake this off  
Pretend its all okay that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
There is**

Upstairs a baby boy turned over in his crib. He wanted to sleep ad the people downstairs weren't helping.

He heard his father yelling.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" 

There were sounds of someone stumbling from a room downstairs-a door bursting open-and the high-pitched laughter. Harry began to cry as he heard a crash downstairs and his mother came running into the room. He didn't understand what was going on and he never would…


End file.
